


THE PLOT OF THE ERA (TPOTE)

by Katy_iKONfusion



Category: Harry Potter x - Fandom, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katy_iKONfusion/pseuds/Katy_iKONfusion
Summary: The compilation of plot-ideas of possibilities between my most favorite and interesting characters in all media types.Also, alternate universe is a given.And definitely the imergence of OOCCharacter development? What is that?Have fun
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tony Stark, Tom Riddle & Arcobaleno (KHR)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is Harry's because he's the first.

#1. HARRY POTTER X IRON MAN X AVENGERS X MARVEL AVENGERS

Plot: Harrold James Stark was born a few minutes behind Anthony Edward Stark. At first, he lived in blurry awareness that only babies lived in their first few months in the living world, until that day. One of supposedly Howard Stark's untested invention got the attention of baby Harrold, thus ending said vial to child Harry's hands without thought how it came to be and worse - or perhaps faith- Its content ended into his mouth immediately.

Or

Harry Potter remembers his past life and his magic and yet still retains his baby thoughts. He was brought to life in a world where no wizards nor witches exist, so what best can he do? None other than to be a normal person living alongside his alive parents and his treasured, and very intelligent, older brother.  
The question tho, can he live a normal life with his kind of family? Neglectful parents and a genius brother.

Of course. It's what he do best after all, to be adaptable in a world he's thrust into.

The only problem he thinks, is the often changing realities he and his brother gets subjected to.

Really.


	2. Tom Riddle and the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First chapter of Tom Riddle as that evil overlord character but still main.
> 
> Second of the TPOTE (I was hoping you just read that as "Tea pot")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are warned and I expect that you are prepared already so.

#2. HARRY POTTER X KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN

Plot: TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE is a child filled with curiosity and a vengeful streak. Before he was forced to be evil and to do evil, he was eager to learn the world around him. He was proud of what he is and what he will become. Before he decided to pursue immortality, he aims to better the world.

Tom is not evil by nature, after all he was as innocent as any other child who knows nothing of the world (until the world rear its ugly painted claws.) The only flaw in his life are the people that surrounds him. They betray his expectations and ruin his learning to live and his life perception. 

The point is, he learns of flames before he does magic. 

Like a sky who wants the world to be as brilliant as he is, to be better if not the best, understanding occurs to him like a hurricane. To have a better world he must make it, not alone but together with the people who posses the same brilliance as him.

Tom, a Sky who is as pure as he is a powerful Wizard, discovers the world of mafia and of magic. 

The world... squeaks, because damn you humans, the world can. 

Or.

Tom knew he is special. He feels it in his bone. Like the blood pumping inside him (and in a few times, outside him) he believes it. "Why," still he wonders, "are the other people so pitiful though?" he frowns petulantly while narrowed and quite judging eyes gazes at the hooded figure hovering before him.  
"Mou, I'm not paid enough for this." 

Tom decides he doesn't like the orphanage, and certainly more dislike for the people under it. Not the disgustingly poor-minded caretakers and certainly not his Co-orphans. Why? Because the former believes the things only they can see while the latter has no defining ability other than mimicry. Seriously.

Currently, the the things he likes are as follows :  
His brilliance (because of the brilliant things only he can do and that no one believes)   
His curiosity (because without it, how would he ever learn? He's not like the rest of the dufus who's only goal in life is to mimic)   
His dreams of greatness (because how can he ever achieve things without dreams?   
And of course his flames (the orange flames he can manifest despite the fact that it leads him to be abducted by supposedly mafia)

And lastly his age (he's only seven but he already is this prepared to tackle the world. So, his great that way. Big dreams starts small and all that. Was what he heard from that one visiting guest. So.) 

Points:  
There will probably be bashing involved.  
Timeline, what timeline?  
English is limited, please turn the page over. Also knowledge or facts. So screw facts.   
Also Harry Potter? Man, he's like a multiverse away, so focus on Tom lest he focus on you.


	3. Tom Riddle and the World II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So my dying love for evil overlord protagonist is currently up. I have chapters whirring in my head but for the meantime, I have this chapter prepared. The plot is prepared but not the words so errors down ahead. You are warned.
> 
> Alsooo author is bad at remembering names so obviously the main will not deign mention, much, the names, even though he's a genius. He remembers the name but forgets the drive to utter nor thought them. Hm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a mention of a biblical name so please ignore? But if you can't, well you need not read.
> 
> There is abuse involved which is... the different kind from what you are thinking. Depends. 
> 
> And this might be what they called character development? I dunno.

#2. 1   
a continuation to the second alternate plot of TPOTE

A sequence of summarized (maybe) events that happened.

*Tom Riddle woke up screaming (a lot of effort on his part yah, but what can he say?) crying (see) his entrance to the world. His mother, Merope, who was alone in the house of Gaunts, breathes in exhaustion and in success. She was able to deliver her beautiful son alone without his beautiful father with her to help (But it's fine, she's going to his manor and show him the fruit of their love anyway and she knows that he will finally realize their love is real upon gazing at their most beautiful son. ) She slowly moves her healing body and hunts her beautiful son, who's wailing finally stops, and upon squinting saw the orange flickering light surrounding her beautiful son. Confused, and probably just imagining things, she blinks a couple of times to clear her probably deteriorating sight. Once she looks down upon her beautiful son's form, she was proven right, her sight is slowly deteriorating (like her mind?) and that strange light no where to be seen.

Merope, with her son bundled in the finest white silk she can find (which is quite a bit off actually, but as the saying goes, love is blind) swept the cold road and it's winter evidences, her black robe swishing from the gust of cold wind upon her wake. Her only goal is to see Tom, the love of her life, to get her right as the wife (because even if her love broke the love potion's effect and thus, banishing her from his sight, they were still married and divorce is not yet a thing, so she is still The Missus Riddle)

Merope wept in joy (or hysterics?) at the door of the House of Riddle, calling out her love (and his mistress, the whore!) presenting her their son, the evidence of their one true love. The Lord Tom Riddle, seeing his disaster of a past wife (with the thought of wife and that lunatic in one sentence, even stated in thought, brought a great distaste to his perfect person) and was that a child? (where did the lunatic took that child from? I will not have my property be connected to this atrocious act! Lest his once disputed reputation be sullied again!) The Lord of the house did not even felt mercy upon the witch that enters his house as he took the revolver that the guard of his house is holding (what are you doing you piece of arse of a stupid security, I will end your incompetent work here you cretin) he shot the witch and order his people to throw the trashes away from his house.

Merope, with a bleeding lung and a bleeding legs (result of after-pregnancy adrenaline rush) with her beautiful son sleeping still. She felt like she's about to meet death, which is ridiculous! She's a powerful witch that not even death can slay her. She spew words of rage at the whore who brainwashed her love and promised revenge (even though she's maybe dying and her beautiful son might be having colds, maybe.) She took out her wand and swish it just right to find a place that they both can take shelter from.

*The caretakers of the orphanage found a newborn child and his dying mother just outside the building one Christmas evening. The mother, in her last breath, gave the name of her child, Tom Marvolo Riddle.

*Tom was a cold and hungry child. He wants to sleep in a warm space but after he got food in his stomach. He's a growing boy, so he must have both otherwise, if he can't meet them then he might start to worry that he might not grow.   
Tom was three when he realized that he's an orphan and that he lived in an orphanage. He also comes to understand that the people living together with him are strange, even to his three-year old perception. The most strange though is the matron. She sometimes have time to teach them about Jesus and how to spell his holy name, alongside with their name. She taught them of kindness and sharing and to be good with other people, though most especially to the people who's in need, just like the samaritan. But, one time he saw the matron chasing a beggar away in disgust and in anger. That, is contrary to what she taught them so he learns that all the good virtues are only given to people who deserve them. Now speaking of virtues, he saw Brittany, a co-orphan, eating the preserved cookies in the kitchen which is strange because the cook of the orphanage who is also assistant to the matron, informed them earlier that the cookies are off-limits. Deciding that he should really talk to the girl to stop what she's doing cause it's not appropriate behavior--- when the cook and assistant arrived. 

Somehow, Brittany pushed the blame at Tom's three-year old self. He was blamed wrongfully despite that he didn't even do anything. He was not even near those cookies, Brittany was! Which was ridiculous. The cook and assistant believed Brittany despite the scene she saw in the kitchen and Tom, who's cold and hungry, was given a time out and was forced to not eat dinner. He even defended himself with facts but she just brush his reasons away. Utterly Ridiculous. The unfairness rattled Tom's kiddy bones. 

Lesson learned, people lie and people let others lie therefore, he need to practice lying so that people will believe he's telling the truth. Truths and facts doesn't matter.

Wonderful.

/////AN--the last two paragraphs has been edited. Only the pov, the original was mistakenly posted in first person when it should have been in third. So there. ///


	4. Tom Riddle and the World III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation
> 
> Currently, just Tom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:
> 
> Grammar 
> 
> Character building (?) 
> 
> Abuse, but not that kind of abuse.. . Yet. Probably. 
> 
> Hm
> 
> Read at your own risk. Thanks.

Tom knew that he is meant to be great. He can feel it in his bones, in his malnourished body and still intelligent mind. The orange fire that manifest in his hands further proved his claim.

In the orphanage, where the children doesn't have anyone that they can claim as theres, it's a battle of the fittest. A survival course of life. In the orphanage, wherein every orphan must be seen as perfect as possible to have a chance to be adopted by wealthy couples, orphans became tiny beasts in human form. Tom, age almost four, is seen as a threat by the majority of the orphans. Tom knows this. He knows of it. He learned their envy and their jealousy, and he experienced their cruelty. They spread lies about him. Things he didn't do. He was innocent. Not yet jaded. 

Back when he was newly three, where he was accused of the crime he didn't comit. He experienced their envy when the other orphans saw his necklace, the one that his dead mother owned. The mix of gold and silver necklace with the engraved letter S on it. It looks expensive and it must have been that's why the other orphans wanted to take it away from him. They taunted him, saying things that no children should have known and should have not uttered to others. But then again, they're just kids, they love nothing but to imitate what older people love to say themselves. 

The only material that Tom considered his, is the necklace and seeing it being used against him by the very children he hoped would be as brilliant as him. It filled him with rage. Tom, whose appearance can be likened to a son of a noble lord with his pale complexion, jet black hair and dark eyes, felt betrayed by his own thought. For how could he compare these tiny beast to his person when he do not even posses an iota of jealousy in his body. Tom, who do not even thought of violence, thought again. He has the intelligence, and the looks, surely he can be great using these attributes? Shame, he admitted, it was a mistake to think of such. He was three when he swore to get back at his bullies. He used his fire to punish them. Scorching their hands with flame, for those hands committed things out of jealousy, the very sin he hated the most. 

Speaking of fire, when Tom used fire for the first time, it left him in awe. In fact, it still fascinates him. It's hue reflected the sunset, orange, and it was a great color, just like his future. It will be great. With this, Tom was able to get back his possession but he also gained the fear and avoidance of his no-longer bullies and, he mused quietly when he was in his own corner of the room he shared with other orphans his age, it's an exchange that is quite acceptable. 

The caretakers in the orphanage did their best to cater to all the kids. It was not the best Tom would like, but he understood the lack of resources. It was after all, the Era of the Second World War, and people who do not contribute to the country are not worth the effort of help their government gives or so the caretakers shares to the kids so that they must accept what they have without unnecessary fuss. Even so, grumbles can be heard among the few and Tom thought, at least they're fed three times a day, even if it's not a filling ones. It's enough to live.

The orphanage were taught by different priests. They taught them to recognize letters and numbers. They taught them to read, write, and count and perhaps, it was enough at that time to be satisfied. He was four when he was already proficient. He was already literate to the foundation of learning and is willing to learn more. 

Tom was four when he was adopted by a reasonably wealthy couple who ignored the whispers of bad omen after his name and he was glad. The couple looked at Tom like ones who thought of opportunity and treasure. With this chance, despite the hidden agenda, Tom decided to focus on the bright side, and that is to learn more about the world, the society, the fine arts and other important things that involve learning. His adopted parents were doting, he first thought, though not in the emotional kind but more on the things that can be seen and appreciated. They were proud to catch a child as beautiful as Tom, he heard one time when they talk about him to their associates, beautiful and a genius, they added. 

When Tom realized they're using him to boost their reputation, he did his best to meet such expectations so that he may used them too, cause something told him that being treated as special won't last. So he asked them tutors, in proper etiquette, in languages, in fancy and rare literatures, in skills such as using different instruments like violin, piano, harp, cello, flute, arts, and anything that came to mind. The couple agreed, for they saw Tom as an investment, he was the perfect poster son they could ever have and probably will. He was beautiful and a prodigy. Their names will be talked about in their social circle because of their generosity, kindness, and blessings in life. 

Tom learned them all, including the etiquette that all gentlemen must exercise. He learned of cunning and another layer of lies that persuade people not out of fear, nor out of pseudo innocence but of awe and charm. He was nearing five when his premonition came true, the couple found that the lady wife was pregnant, which was an unexpected news for them, since they have been assured by the doctor that the lady should have been unable to. With excitement, the couple forgot about Tom and his brilliance. They forgot of the opportunity they saw in him but instead, they saw him as a wasted resource. The lord husband slapped the five-year old child for his impertinence, and since Tom tried to help the lady who suddenly remember of bad omen they heard from the orphanage and she fear the life that is growing within her. With the look of fear painted from the face of his wife, the husband acted. Tom is no one but a threat of their God-given child. A child that is blood connected to them and is not a bad omen. Thus, with much gusto, they painted lies into their fancy friends and associates about the child they helped from the orphanage turning on them, and no matter how much they came to care for the kid, they can do nothing else but to return Tom back to the orphanage lest the child that Almighty blessed to them be in danger. 

Tom, five years old, returned to the orphanage with reluctant understanding of the world and of the people. Besides, he's already informed that such a thing will happen according to his intuition. 

The orphans sneer and taunted Tom being returned for being defective, saying that nobody will really love and accept Tom for he is evil no matter how good he looks or what he do. The former bullies (whom turned their fear of Tom to loathing) multiplied and they all abused Tom in both words and action. But such things did not last long for even though Tom is a kid in the eyes of everyone, his mind is not, besides he is vindictive. So he punished them with fires and burned parts of their body without even showing how he did it for nobody else sees the fire that he can do and he was very much pleased. 

In a bout of vindictiveness, every time they tried to bully him or any other innocent and way younger orphans, Tom either burned them or take their things hostage. Not because he like the things he took from them but because he wants them to feel and live the consequences of the bullies' actions. Especially, since they love those things, it made him happy to make them into a mess of their own doing. 

The kids started to call him names after they witness the bout of magic that Tom can do, things that were not fire-related. Like levitating things that are unreachable. Or even levitating living breathing people, like the orphans, from the ground and up the wall of the second floor. They called him demon and threw him rocks, so Tom punished them with blood. Not fire. But of wind, cutting wind that makes the orphans bleed. Tom was furious, some of the kids that he helped were part of those who gave him those hurtful words. Ironic, he thought. They don't even know if the bullies words were true, they just believe as if they saw what happened. Which really frustrates Tom so. This turn of events reaches the caretakers, and being the ridiculous caretaker that they are, just like when he was three. They chose to believe the lies and claim Tom as a Devil. 

And Tom, 

Tom compensates. 

He acted like the name they called him, and it was satisfying. How they fear him. After he overcome the exorcisms that the priests they called for him, he gave the orphanage the hell they wanted. 

Tom was six when he became the orphanage Tiny Overlord. He have the magic words. Whatever he said with Will, they follow despite their thoughts and eyes that wishes they rather not. 

The Proper Action of the Given Word... Or Title. 

Giving them what they want is the mantra. And Tom is generous enough to give them what they want. Besides, it's convenient.


	5. Master of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry as the Master of Death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in love with the idea of Harry.
> 
> Warning:  
> Grammar  
> Spelling (I may or may not edit the spellings. Depends.)  
> Missing words (Added the first missing word. Ghads. Of all the word missing, it's Harry's. Welp)  
> OOCness  
> My own-made mentioned myth(?)  
> And I think, the story itself?
> 
> Read at your own discretion.

Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived and Wizard-Who-Conquered, is just a human male really. He may be the most famous man in the Wizarding Britain and probably in some other Wizarding Nations, still he is just a person. A man with greats and flaws. Granted, more greatness than failures, even though the flaws are great too.

Harry Potter is a great man.

Honor paves his existence with glee and righteousness.

Harry Potter was blessed way before he was just a thought.

Harry Potter is a slate of kindness and of gentleness.

Harry Potter is a vision of courage and of strength.

Harry Potter is the image of love and loyalty; of hope, faith, and stability.

What are his flaws?

The flaw of selflessness;

And

The flaw of bleeding heart.

Many people who know of Harry Potter would say he is kind, he is generous, and that he is powerful.

Though one Hermione Granger would say he has this so-called "hero complex" and that he is helpful to a fault. Some would say that having a hero-complex is a positive trait a person will have, however this very same trait may be great, but it is a greatness to a fault.

Harry Potter loves to sacrifice his life for the good of the people. What value is his life in the grand scheme of things right? If it's for a good cause, he will lay his life and accept death with open arms and a smile.

This.

This is a flaw.

And a flaw that even Death, a Being that Orders the In-Between, loves.

So when the Dark Lord and the Savior of Britain's Wizarding Nation comes to face for the last moment, Death interferes.

In one reality, in this battle, the Man-Who-Conquered shall live.

In this reality, he didn't, Harry Potter died for the lives of every Witch and Wizards of Britain and probably other Wizarding Nations... And definitely for all the muggles of this world.

Harry James Potter died.

Death claim him, and

Death remakes him as His.

He is no longer the Harry Potter of many titles.

He is now The Master of Death.

°°°°°°°°°°

Death is a powerful entity. Though God,   
Death is not. Death bows to no one, not even to another entity; not to a God and neither to other powerful sentient.

Death is A Being of indefinite realities. Only one but infinite in number. Singular and yet, plural.

He is She and sometimes She is He. Though, He is neither he nor is she she for Death knows no gender, knows no age, knows no height, knows no weight, knows no language, knows no race, knows no boundaries, and knows no worlds.

Death is none and Death is all.

Humans refers Death as the limit, though limited, Death is not.

Death is in many image and in many forms. Death assumes fabrication and change although Constant and Law, that, Death is.

A certainty amongst the massive possibilities.

Death is beginning, is end, and is another beginning. However, Death rules the In-Between, the Overseer of life to all realities. Yet, living, Death is not.

Death sees,   
Death hears,   
Death thinks,   
Death rules,   
Death orders, and,   
Death feels.

Death sees the child of Prophecy, Fate, and the Champion of a Deity, Magic.

Death sees possibilities,

Death hears the murmurs of the Gods and the titter of Life.

Death hears the catalyst.

And Death thinks.

Death thinks of the void.   
Death thinks of the end.   
Death thinks of the beginning.

Death thinks of what he rules; Death thinks of what he orders.

Death thinks of the child.

Death feels.

And, Death decides.

°°°°°°°°°°

"Avada Kedavra!"   
Two words.   
Two cries.   
Green light collides.

One breath, one smile, and then, darkness.

°°°°°°°°°°

Harry woke up. He furrowed his brows in confusion. He looks around and all he see is white.

"strange" he thought out loud and "everything is white. Why is he lying here? In this place so white at first he thought he's in Saint Mungos or in a muggle hospital. He startles because he thinks he's hearing his voice but he's pretty sure he is not speaking. Bloody hell what is going on. And he raise his hands to cover his ears because this is strange and is he crazy? Am I going nuts? Why am I hearing my voice? What is going on? Am I speaking or am I thinking? Stop!"

His thoughts quieten and his mind is his again. "Oh" Harry exhales in relief. He closes his eyes and thinks quietly. Last he recall, he was fighting Voldemort and they exchange a killing curse which he's pretty sure hits the both of them. So is he dead? Did his friends won the battle? Was he the one who's dead? What about the others? Hermione? Ron?

Harry put down his hands and bravely opens his eyes again. Vision still white or is he blind? Blind means seeing nothing? And white represents the lack of color? Is he? He moves his body into a seating position. Okay.. He... is white. Okay. Harry breaths calmly. Or he breathes to calm his mind. He can still see his form.. Just, it's white. Like everything in this place. So he's not blind? Then he thinks, "I'm dead."

Harry looks up and scoots back in distress.

"Wh--" Harry surveys the... Not human, so form? Form of something. That is hovering in front of him.. And is not white but is black. What. Not blind remember? Not crazy too. Harry hopes.

The black form who's eyes are white tilts it's head. The movement clangs different voices and bones... The clicking of bones one after another.

Death.

Death?

Is this Death?

"Excuse me but am I dead?" Harry can't help but ask because if they just continue to stare at each other, Harry might die again, probably.

"Probably."

"Probably---huh?"

That movement again, those rattling voices too. Harry is now certain he is facing death.

"You are in the state of probably dead."

Harry thought Death is not speaking but he hears words. And he thought again of what Death said.

"Huh" Harry speaks in befuddlement, nothing intelligent to say really. But, wow. Even in death, strange things never stops happening in him--to him, in me?

"I have decided to have you in my clutches. But I will give you options." the grave voice of Death breaks his crises.

"First option--be in my grasps. Second, if you decided not to, then I will resume to send you to the Gods schemes. Third, you may ask."

"wow-uhm I chose third, I would like to ask. Why? Why do you want me in your grasps? That's not right, is that possible? Wait of course it is. But I thought death is afterlife? But proffesor Dumbledore once said that Death is but the next adventure. I'm sorry I'm rambling. Uhm, okay why? "

A pause and the rattling voice. "I am Death and yes. You are a complete soul amongst all realities. You are blessed by the Gods. Even though no Deity truly owns you, not even Life, but Gods meddle. And I think, it will be a loss if I let your soul be. You are a child. Will continue to still be a child even after this. So I decided to have you in my grasps."

"Oh" Harry utters, confused but he kind of, understand?

"But why the Gods wants to?"

"Everything that Life makes, Gods have free reigns over them, even owns them. Life makes them but not own. Life never owns. You. Nobody owns you."

"I feel like I should be angry because people shouldn't be owned but then you're Gods, so it's your right? And I also feel somewhat glad that nobody owns me but I feel like that is also bad idea."

"Indeed. Without an owner, you have noone to stop the Gods in deciding everything for you."

"So bad idea. I am a bad idea. Wow." Harry laughs, depressed or happy? He has no idea.

"Is it because I am a pure soul? Why am I a pure soul?" Harry decides to focus on other important things and not willow in... Distress. Must.

"I am not Knowledge. There are things even I do not know."

"Knowledge is a God?" Harry enquiress bewildered.

"No. A God, Knowledge is not. Knowledge is an entity."

" and You? " Harry asks with as much as confidence as he have.

"are neither."

"Oh." Harry fell into silence. Death hovers but the voices stops.

"Can I ask... What am I expected to do when I choose the... first?

" You will be ruler and you will oversee realities that I overseer. You will be dead for the rest of eternity until the Ultimate End comes. "

What about my friends? The Wizarding World? He thought.

They will be in the hands of the Gods. For every one of them is owned and destined and will be owned again. As it is set and it shall be.

" I did not speak that... " Harry asks, confused. Eyes lights, green as the death curse locks at the white light of Death's stare.

"You did not."

Harry scratches his nape, as was, is(?) habit.

"I decided to accept your decision. I chose option one. Please."

"Very well then. From now on, You will be called, The Master of Death."

Confused, Harry raised his brow.   
"I get to be the master of you?"

"No." Harry hears Death said, but for some reason, he felt flustered. He thought the word was stated with a smile and a hint of fondness, but of course that's not possible... Right?

"What does Master of Death mean?"

"It means you will be the Master of all the Dead that I overseer. The Death and life of every reality. And soon, You will oversee the order of In-Between."

"life?" Harry asks. He needs to be clarified.

"The living. For every living, end comes. You will be the end. And soon, You will be their new beginning."

"Will the Gods be angry of touching what they owned?" Harry asked in hesitation and slightest of worry laced in his voice.

"Worry not, Child. The Gods do not touch the end. They Cannot. No matter how they wanted to, they are not Death and they Will Never Be."

Death's assurance is like the balm in his dead soul. His worry, like dust, and Death's assurance, the wind that flew the dust away.

Okay.

Master of Death? It'll be easy. Better than Boy-Who-Lived, atleast.   
Also, no Rita Skeeter, no Umbridge, no... Friends.. Harry's heart aches but he's strong. He can do this.   
No mob of fans with great expectations.. Just.. Just the dead.

Yeah, he can do this.

He Hopes. He looks at Death.

Atleast Death is with him?


	6. Master of Death x Triumvirate : Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For sometime now, I've been a Lil gung-ho for Triumvirate written by Ourliazo here in AO3. 
> 
> This will be a fanfic of a fanfic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like the idea of a Harry Potter crashing Triumvirate.
> 
> At first I was considering Harry Potter from Nose To the Wind Batsutousai as the Harry character I will use to crash Triumvirate, but my own idea intimidated me. Lol. So this chapter is my experiment for future plot crashing 
> 
> I'm not sure I got the vibe I was hoping for this fic. But we'll, experiment.

A soft exhale of air breaks the comfortable silence enveloping the room which was then followed by a flip of a caramel-kissed paper. Fingertips that are delicate, neat, and spotless of any tracks for veins, neaten the next page with reverence. They stopped at the bottom-left corner of the smooth rectangular-shaped paper. Beautiful words appear sentence by sentence as green eyes devoured them in silence. The person reading the book is relaxed in a way that he never was during his lifetime of living. Black fitted jeans, white shirt under a black hooded sweater, and a black rubber shoes covers him as he remained seated on a wooden chair placed not far from the window. The study table situated just before him is as indifferent as though it was never used, which it wasn't. A soft breeze flew from the window of the house and into the flower-stringed curtain. The scent of dandelions and sunflowers, plants that are pleasing to both sight and smell are living in every edges of the boundary of his quaint little house, permeated the area as the collision of fabricated flowers made out of silver on the strings made a lulling sound which put Harry more at ease. Living life was good but being somewhat dead is better. Harry chuckles at the thought. 

"Child." Harry look up from the book he's reading and into the Being that is Death calling him. Death's image is currently that of a transparent ghost. A shimmer forming a genderless human person can be shown placed at the center of the study table that only he can see. Harry quirked an inquisitive brow as he prompt for the continuation of that sentence, because of course only Death can make one word into a statement.   
"There is a, " Death's rattling voice paused,   
and Harry swore there was annoyance radiating in that pause. Or was it amusement? But then it can be both, as are most favorable, since both could lead him to fix their cause and if he can fix such issue then it's not that much of a problem and more of a... Thing that earns both amusent and annoyance. Considering that it's been quite a while since he became the Master of Death, he thinks he have the privilege of guessing every emotion Death have. Besides, it's not like any living would know. Moreover, if certain things can be straightened by him then it means it doesn't need the touch of Death. Easy and fixable. That thinking lead him back to those moments, those memories that started his somewhat dead status and his job, he can't help but smile a little. It was not a happy road, for sure and while there was sadness, it did not linger long, death is not a work of feelings after all and one as novice as him in the job, (at the back of his mind, he snorts at the word he used a couple of times now, because really, what else will he call what he does these days? Part-time? Right.) emotion is both far and near to hold. Harry closes the book he's reading and placed it back in one of his bookshelves, while doing so, he muses in wonder and tried to think for any possible issue that resulted for such a reaction from a timeless Being such as Death--then he snorted. Really, what else can make that happen but the Gods themselves? They're probably screwing with humans again no matter how much they pretend it's coincidence or happenstance. 

Stirring of bones brought him back to the conversation. "... place I need you to go." ah, indeed, place means another reality, another world. The question now is, is it a world he's been to or not? Not that it bothers him if it's either, it would be great if it's the former and an excitement if it's the latter.

"Sure. What do I need to do?" He asks as he stretch his arms like a true human would, an imitation and a habit as far as he can act since time and again proved that he need to have acquired human actions in order to do his other job better, such as mingling with humans. He's been in that position since dawn and it's currently mid afternoon, now his chosen human form (still his favored raven hair, quite uncontrollable but now has grown down in waves and is kissing his shoulder blades, his average height, his fair complexion which won't even accept scars no matter how famous or infamous) aches so. 

"The only thing you need to do is to send those humans to their proper places." 

Harry nods in agreement, more for the sake of the act than any other reasons since he can't really disagree with Death and even if he's given a chance to disagree, he'd rather not. He loves to act with humans as much as he loves to read, which borders addiction unfortunately, now that he thought about it. Unlike Death though, whose neutral to everything. Ah scratch that everything, Death is sometimes cross with the Gods. Hm, probably because of how they love to wreck Life's creation, but then that's just his opinion, he could be wrong. Death's white gaze screams deadpan when Harry looks at Death again, reading his mind most certainly. Welp. Can't exactly help forming ideas now can he? So with much grace he can muster, he shrugs. Shimmering and the chorus of bones answers his action, giving him the proper information he needs to do the fixing and then Death is nowhere to be found. If Death's not fond with him, he'd eat his books. Otherwise, he'd be double dead already. 

Probably. 

°°°°°°°°°°

Three different people from three differing realities. Meeting in one entirely different dimension. 

How unexpected, but entirely unusual. 

He usually help things with people within their places. Not three people from different ones. And certainly not a messenger. He hopes this is not going to be a trend...nor a threshold. 

Knowing Death, definitely. Hopefully. Absolutely. Please. 

Who could possibly do such a thing though? Harry hums the song 'Papermoon' as he sort the photo story running in his vision and decides how to do his job in the best possible outcome, and a favorable one. 

Gods don't usually hit other domains. Nor did they touch others' properties. Especially if they're from other realities. It's a big 'X' to them. So who could possibly... It's not Prophecy, as much as he's controlling and a COD, he won't fuck dimensions, at least not different ones. 

It's definitely a Being. One like Death. 

Time? Ah, he have no idea if Time's a Being or just somebody like Knowledge. Well as for information.. 

One person is a ninja, with a special ability called Chakra. Quite infamous in his world. A world ruled by different deities, and is in the middle of war stirred by a demigod, child of a Deity who embodies conflict. His world is blessed by Prophecy and Life, as is the norm of every reality. So God of Desolation? God of Mischief? 

The other is a mafia man, with a special ability called Flames of the Sun. A man whose future will end his current name and create one that will be known to the section of world he's a part of. A world that is ruled by truly differing Gods who love orders and time which is... odd enough. An existence of a bazooka that will exchange a present body to a ten-years-later one. Is this the reason Death is annoyed? And amused? Is Magic involved? Since there's a time turner, just the future version. Prophecy is a big part of this since that seer is definitely a far decendant of Prophecy. Or Time blessed that seer? 

World, so exotically beautiful. Beautiful things, beautiful people... Complex and illogical in human comprehension. 

Or maybe it's the Gods? 

Last is a wizard whose name fits the mage that once killed him. It's probably a version of Voldemort, he's now certain. Not that he's holding a grudge. It's not his fault that the Prophecy loves Tom and the other seven Gods happily claimed his every milestone. Now he's feeling pity on him and the other Harry--which, he needs to remember, he's in a job, not a vacation, so mind must prevail over emotions. In addition, there's a lot of God to be pointed at in this one. It could be Magic. It could be a Spirit. It could be the Muses or the Sins. 

Who could it be? Who could they be? 

One or three? 

A tilt of lips upward and then the Master of Death is gone. Failing to notice an Entity. 

Excitement happily titters around Harry's brilliant plants.


End file.
